User blog:MagicalGem98/Happy 3 Years! + Just a Quick Announcement
Hi, everyone! I just wanted to clear up a couple more things about the new upcoming segments for this week: "Powerpond Weed" and "Owlette Comes Clean". I know I've already written about this in the comment sections on the respective pages, but this is just an update. However, I will summarize what I put there before I further explain this situation. So, in case you haven't heard, there has been some information going around that these segments will air on September 19, which is, of course, today. When I looked at this piece of information yesterday, I checked the cable providers and the schedules, and nothing had indicated that these segments were airing on this date. And it makes sense, because, with the exception of the episodes "Moonfizzle Balls" and "Soccer Ninjalinos", each new episode had premiered on a Friday throughout the series' run. Therefore, there was not much to look further into the topic. For now, though, because when I looked at my cable provider today, it states that the airdate of the new episode was today! I checked a couple of the schedules, and it stated the same thing as well! I was really confused by this, so I decided to go look for some more information. Now, here is what I found and analyzed (just a side note: I checked this out a couple of hours after the "supposed time" that the episode was going to premiere): *''DisneyNOW App: Hopefully, everyone, if not most of you, has heard about the DisneyNOW app. I don't know if this applies to any other Disney show, but from what I saw so far regarding this series, each time the premiere date arrives, the new episode is uploaded either a couple of hours before or a couple of hours after the air hour it will premiere at, whether or not it is locked. **If the new episode for this week were to premiere today, it would be uploaded on the DisneyNOW app today as well. However, I checked it out, and there is nothing. (And I'm being serious, I'm checking this out right now, and there is still nothing - there is only just the 17 episodes aired so far for the season.) *Social Media: I usually check out the series' social media for fun, especially when there are pictures and updates for the new upcoming segments. From my experience so far with it, the social media updates often a couple of days about the new segments before the premiere date. Sometimes, it lets everyone know about them a couple of hours before the premiere hour of the premiere date. **I checked their social media out for any information about the new episode for this week, and apparently, as of now, there is nothing yet. *Commercial: A week before the premiere date, there is a commercial announcing the arrival of a new episode. **After the supposed air time, I caught the commercial, and it states the episode would be airing on Friday. It wouldn't really make sense for the commercial to air after the premiere hour. So, as far as I can see, the premiere date for Season 2, Episode 18 will still be on September 21. If I had to be honest, though, in the end, I really don't know what is going on with this scheduling of the new episode. But I'm pretty sure that from what we've seen so far throughout the series concerning its scheduling, this isn't the first time that has happened, and I feel that this won't be the last... If, for some reason, this episode ''did air today and someone caught it, let us know with a picture of a scene in the episode to validate it. Honestly, I'm really confused by all this, and I'm thinking I could be wrong in the end after this explanation, but hey, everyone's not perfect, right? Anything is possible. :) (Wow, I thought this would be a quick announcement, but now that I read it, it's not really the case anymore. Sorry.) ---- Anyway, before I end this post, I just wanted to say: Happy 3rd Anniversary to the series and the wiki this week! It's amazing how both of them have come so far. And I feel like it was only yesterday that they have just started. I'm honestly excited to see what else the rest of this season has in store for us, and with another upcoming season announced, the possibilities are endless! So happy anniversary, PJ Masks, and here's to another year of saving the day in the nighttime, and hopefully, more to come! Category:Blog posts